Digital maps are found in and may be displayed by a wide variety of devices, including mobile phones, car navigation systems, hand-held GPS units, computers, and many websites. Although digital maps are easy to view and to use from an end-user's perspective, creating a digital map is a difficult task and can be a time-consuming process. In particular, every digital map begins with storing, in a map database, a set of raw data corresponding to millions of streets and intersections and other features to be displayed as part of a map. The raw map data that is stored in the map database and that is used to generate digital map images is derived from a variety of sources, with each source typically providing different amounts and types of information. This map data must therefore be compiled and stored in the map database before being accessed by map display or map rendering applications and hardware.
There are, of course, different manners of digitally rendering map images (referred to as digital map images) based on map data stored in a map database. One method of rendering a map image is to store map images within the map database as sets of raster or pixelated images made up of numerous pixel data points, with each pixel data point including properties defining how a particular pixel in an image is to be displayed on an electronic display device. While this type of map data is relatively easy to create and store, the map rendering technique using this data typically requires a large amount of storage space for comprehensive digital map images, and it is difficult to manipulate the digital map images as displayed on a display device in very many useful manners.
Another, more flexible methodology of rendering images uses what is traditionally called vector image data. Vector image data is typically used in high-resolution and fast-moving imaging systems, such as those associated with gaming systems, and in particular three-dimensional gaming systems. Generally speaking, vector image data (or vector data) includes data that defines specific image objects or elements (also referred to as primitives) to be displayed as part of an image via an image display device. In the context of a map image, such image elements or primitives may be, for example, individual roads or road segments, text labels, areas, text boxes, buildings, points of interest markers, terrain features, bike paths, map or street labels, etc. Each image element is generally made up or drawn as a set of one or more triangles (of different sizes, shapes, colors, fill patterns, etc.), with each triangle including three vertices interconnected by lines. Thus, for any particular image element, the image database stores a set of vertex data points, with each vertex data point defining a particular vertex of one of the triangles making up the image element. Generally speaking, each vertex data point includes data pertaining to a two-dimensional or a three-dimensional position of the vertex (in an X, Y or an X, Y, Z coordinate system, for example) and various vertex attributes defining properties of the vertex, such as color properties, fill properties, line width properties for lines emanating from the vertex, etc.
During the image rendering process, the vertices defined for various image elements of an image to be rendered are provided to and are processed in one or more image shaders which operate in conjunction with a graphics processing unit (GPU), such as a graphics card or a rasterizer, to produce a two-dimensional image on a display screen. Generally speaking, an image shader is a set of software instructions used primarily to calculate rendering effects on graphics hardware with a high degree of flexibility. Image shaders are well known and various types of image shaders are available in various application programming interfaces (APIs) provided by, for example, OpenGL and Direct3D, to define special shading functions. Basically, image shaders are simple programs in a high level programming language that describe or determine the traits of either a vertex or a pixel. Vertex shaders, for example, define the traits (e.g., position, texture coordinates, colors, etc.) of a vertex, while pixel or fragment shaders define the traits (color, z-depth and alpha value) of a pixel. A vertex shader is called for each vertex in an image element or primitive so that, for each vertex input into the vertex shader, the vertex shader produces one (updated) vertex output. Each vertex output by the vertex shader is then rendered as a series of pixels onto a block of memory that will eventually be sent to a display screen. As another example, fragment shaders use the vertices output by the vertex shaders to pixelate the image, i.e., to determine pixel color values of the image being created. Fragment shaders may fill in or render pixels based on the vertex attribute values of the vertices produced by the vertex shaders by interpolating between the vertex attribute values of different vertices of an image object. In other cases, fragment shaders may use predefined textures in the form of pixel color maps to fill in or to pixelate particular areas defined by the vertices of the image object. In this case, the textures define pixel values for various images to be rendered, and are generally used to apply a material texture (e.g., fur, wood, etc.) to objects or to display pictures on an image screen.
As a more particular example of image shader technology, Direct3D and OpenGL graphic libraries use three basic types of shaders including vertex shaders, geometry shaders, and pixel or fragment shaders. Vertex shaders are run once for each vertex given to the graphics processor. As noted above, the purpose of a vertex shader is to transform a position of a vertex in a virtual space to the two-dimensional coordinate at which it appears on the display screen (as well as a depth value for the z-buffer of the graphics processor). Vertex shaders can manipulate properties such as position, color, and texture coordinates by setting vertex attributes of the vertices, but cannot create new vertices. The output of the vertex shader is provided to the next stage in the processing pipeline, which is either a geometry shader if present or the rasterizer. Geometry shaders can add and remove vertices from a mesh of vertices and can be used to generate image geometry procedurally or to add volumetric detail to existing images that would be too costly to process on a central processing unit (CPU). If geometry shaders are being used, the output is then sent to the rasterizer. Pixel shaders, which are also known as fragment shaders, calculate the color and light properties of individual pixels in an image. The input to this stage comes from the rasterizer, and the fragment shaders operate to fill in the pixel values of the polygons being sent through the graphics pipeline and may use textures to define the pixel values within a particular image object. Fragment shaders are typically used for scene lighting and related effects such as color toning. There is not a one-to-one relationship between calls to the fragment shader and pixels on the screen as fragment shaders are often called many times per pixel because they are called for every image element or object that is in the corresponding space, even if that image object is occluded. However, if the occluding object is drawn first, the occluded pixels of other objects will generally not be processed in the fragment shader.
The use of vector graphics can be particularly advantageous in a mobile map system in which image data is sent from a centralized map database via a communications network (such as the Internet, a wireless communications network, etc.) to one or more mobile or remote devices for display. In particular, vector data, once sent to the receiving device, may be more easily scaled and manipulated (e.g., rotated, etc.) than pixelated raster image data. However, the processing of vector data is typically much more time consuming and processor intensive on the image rendering system that receives the data. Moreover, using vector image data that provides a higher level of detail or information to be displayed in a map leads to a higher number of vector data or vertices that need to be sent to the map rendering system from the map database that stores this information, which can result in higher bandwidth requirements or downloading time in some cases.
In the case of both rasterized map images and vector data generated images, image features that have long straight edges, such as roads, are in many cases disposed at or extend within the image at an angle with respect to the edges of a linear array of pixels used on the display screen to render the image. In some cases, such as in cases in which the edges of the image feature (e.g., line) are long and very straight and extend at only a slight angle to the edges of the pixel field, a phenomena called aliasing occurs. Generally speaking, aliasing results in an image in which the straight edges of lines have sudden or abrupt changes therein, making the edges of the lines look jagged or non-straight, typically in a repetitive manner. While many types of anti-aliasing techniques are known, it can be difficult to perform consistent anti-aliasing of lines within an image, such as in the lines forming a road in a map image, in a manner that can be easily and quickly performed using image vector data.